Bailarina de papel
by Erzs
Summary: Natasha cuando aún estaba en la academia. Y tenía un talento innegable, que a veces podía ser una maldición. Songfic de Maquiavelia


**Disclaimer: Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para esta historia**

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores" La palabras dadas fueron: **Poder y Oscuro**_

* * *

—Más duro Natalia, ¡Con más agilidad! Puedes hacer más que eso y lo sabes. ¡Déjate de tonterías! –la pelirroja oía los gritos de su "maestra de danza" y se esforzaba más y más. Estaba haciendo todo que estaba en su poder para no enojarla, para demostrarle que era lo suficientemente buena y que podía seguir adelante costase lo que costase. Que ella no debía ser desechada como lo habían sido tantas de las otras candidatas. Un sonido seco a su lado la hizo detenerse.

— ¡Alexandra! Eres un desastre. Nunca vas a mejorar si sigues así. Y sabes que no nos sirven las fracasadas. –la chica rubia a su lado había sido la causante del ruido. Había perdido el equilibrio al momento de levantar la pierna y había caído de lleno al suelo en un golpe que había sonado bastante doloroso —En fin, terminamos la lección de hoy. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones y recuerden que en una hora empieza su entrenamiento. Reverencia. –Natalia flexionó las piernas con gracia, haciendo una bella despedida. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación todas las chicas rompieron sus posiciones, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Alexandra se acercó rápidamente a ella, sonriente — ¡Tasha! Me he vuelto a equivocar… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo como tú? Pareces una muñeca, como las bailarinas de papel que solía hacer cuando era pequeña… y yo parezco una piedra –se rio de su propia broma, entrando a la habitación con ella. Al ser una escuela, era usual que las reclutas compartieran el dormitorio. Alexandra y ella habían entrado al mismo tiempo y habían sido asignadas a la misma habitación. Más que eso, eran compañeras, estudiaban juntas, entrenaban juntas. Era lo más cercano a una amiga que había conocido desde que estaba ahí. Y aun cuando no conocía nada de su pasado, ni ella del suyo, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Después de cambiarse el traje de bailarina a una ropa más cómoda, la que usaban para el entrenamiento, se recostaron, cada una en su cama.

— ¿Y crees que vuelva a estar ese chico lindo que nos entrenó el otro día? ¡Sería un sueño el volverlo a ver!

—Tal vez si dejaras de concentrarte en los chicos y te concentraras más en practicar mejorarías tus habilidades –Alzó la ceja de manera sarcástica. Era un rasgo que había tenido desde que era más joven y dudaba que desapareciera.

—Eres muy cruel… -a modo de rabieta empezó a girar sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba sobre esta y fijándose en la pared. —Oh mira, 22 de noviembre… ¡Falta menos de un mes para mi cumpleaños! –Gritó emocionada, dirigiéndose a su compañera —Por cierto ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

Después de una breve pausa, mientras dudaba entre decirlo o no termino respondiendo —Hoy.

— ¿¡Hoy!? ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? Estoy seguro que te darían el día libre si supieran.

—No quiero el día libre. Me gusta entrenar, me gusta bailar.

—Si lo hiciera tan bien como tu seguro lo disfrutaría también...

Entre la plática y risas el tiempo fue avanzando hasta llegar la hora del entrenamiento. Ambas bajaron hasta la sala destinada para esa actividad.

Después de los saludos pertinentes a los ahí presentes empezaron a calentar. No había rastros del "lindo entrenador". En su lugar la directora había decidido visitar a las reclutas, algo completamente inusual y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Hoy tocaba artes marciales mixtas, y al ser de niveles avanzados, su entrenamiento consistía en luchar la una contra otra. Patadas, golpes y demás eran repartidas y esquivadas con habilidad por parte de Romanova, mientras su rival tenía que esforzarse al máximo para competir contra ella.

Pero no era su culpa. La chica no era mala oponente, pero las habilidades de la pelirroja la superaban. Después de varios encuentros que siempre terminaban con la rubia en el suelo, la sesión se dio por terminada y volvieron a la habitación correspondiente. En el camino su amiga parecía muy emocionada pero extrañamente silenciosa.

— ¡Al fin! –entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella se lanzó a Natalia, entregándole algo en la mano —Se lo robé a uno de los guardias, pero no creo que le importe ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¿Chocolate? –al tener un régimen tan estricto, el chocolate había quedado eliminado de su dieta y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubiera probado uno

—Si… No me digas que no te gusta... O peor, que no lo comerás por el entrenamiento…

—Claro que lo comeré, me encanta el chocolate. Gracias Sasha… -le dedico una de esas sonrisas sinceras que solo otorgaba en contadas ocasiones.

La felicidad se desvaneció cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Natalia hizo lo posible por esconder el chocolate tras ella mientras la directora atravesaba la puerta

Alexandra Kumikova, acompáñanos –su voz era seria y cortante.

La pelirroja se tensó, temiendo lo que podría pasarle a su amiga. La mencionada solo asintió y avanzó, siguiendo a la mujer para salir juntas del lugar, dejando a la ojiverde completamente sola.

Mil un pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pensando en las decenas de chicas que había visto desaparecer en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. ¿Y si se llevaban a Sasha? ¿Debía salvarla? ¿Debía arriesgar todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora?

Las horas fueron pasando y ya comenzaba a dar la situación por perdida cuando uno de los guardias entró a la habitación a buscarla e indicarle que le siguiera... ¿También se desharían de ella?

—Aquí -indico el guardia fría y seriamente señalando una puerta.

Asintiendo levemente abrió la puerta entrando y oyendo como cerraban a sus espaldas. Era un cuarto del cual no podía ver nada, pues estaba completamente oscuro. Una luz se encendio medio de la habitación, iluminando el centro de esta y a una mujer, la directora.

—Natalia Romanova, has sido seleccionada para nuestra siguiente fase del proyecto. ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir? ¿A hacer todo lo que te ordenemos? ¿Volverte nuestra discípula?

La nombrada asintió, temerosa y emocionada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ahí habían ido a parar todas las chicas desaparecidas. ¿Eran elegidas para ser parte de la organización?

Elegida… Le gustaba como sonaba. Después de ser olvidada y desechada tras el incendio que acabo con sus padres, nadie había hecho nada por ella más que abandonarla en esa "escuela" a sus suerte. Y ahora sus esfuerzos serían reconocidos. ¡Había sido elegida!

La mujer sonrió —Pero antes debes mostrarnos tú lealtad -la habitación se ilumino por completo dejando ver que habían varias personas en ella, incluida una figura amarrada y amordazada en una esquina de esta. Se aterró al reconocer la rubia cabellera de su amiga.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a la chica quitándole la mordaza. Otro se acercó a la pelirroja ofreciéndole un arma.

—Ella ha deshonrado a esta academia con su fracaso, y no satisfecha con eso se ha atrevido a robarnos. Es una vil ladrona y debe pagar el precio. Si no eres capaz de cumplir con esto no eres digna de servirnos y compartiras su destino

Se quedó helada. No podía hacerlo, no podía matarla...

—Hazlo. -sus palabras temblaban y aun así trataba de sonreírle —No es la gran cosa... Es un honor para mí.

La pelirroja se acercó, sosteniendo el arma firme frente a ella. Era todo por lo que había trabajado, podría demostrar que era útil, que podía tener un propósito. Olvido todo a su alrededor, donde estaba y quien estaba frente a ella. Posicionó su dedo en el gatillo.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Tasha. -cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara

Y jaló el gatillo.

—Bienvenida al proyecto Viuda Negra.

...

Despertó bañada en sudor. Creía que ese recuerdo había perecido con su antigua vida pero parecía que no era así. Miró el calendario, lanzando un largo suspiro. Las voz de la chica resonando aún en sus oídos

—Feliz cumpleaños Tasha...

* * *

Okay, espero les haya gustado

Tuve otras 2 ideas alegres antes pero no pude materializarlas, oí la canción y salió esto.  
Use el Natalia Romanova ya que es la forma original del nombre en ruso y pues están en Rusia(?) (El Natasha Romanoff es la forma en ingles del nombre, así que esa usa en el equipo)  
Y el Tasha lo deje porque si los rusos sacan Sasha de Alexandra ¿Por que no Tasha de Natalia?  
Ok ya. Gracias por leer

Canción: Bailarina de Papel por Maquiavelia (Link por MP)


End file.
